When a user has dirty or wet shoes, it may be beneficial to reduce the dirt/liquid from being tracked in a house. For example, the dirt/liquid from the shoes can be contained in a certain location to reduce tracking and to reduce the likelihood of a user stepping in the dirt/liquid. It may be desired to keep dirt/mud/liquid out of a vehicle after an outdoor activity, such as camping, hiking, hunting, fishing, outdoor exercise, etc. By keeping the dirt/mud/liquid out of the vehicle, the vehicle may remain clean and relatively scent-free.